


Who is he? Who is she? Who are they?

by SylvanFaustGo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, F/M, Fluff, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Humor, I really tried to translate well, Romance, Translation from Russian, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, because it's my first time to translate into english., but I think I'm suck at Grammar, no beta we die like... okay I think I need a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Everybody knows that Adrien Agreste has a girlfriend. But nobody knows who she is.Tom, Sabine and Alya knows that Marinette has a boyfriend. But she is denying that it's Adrien.Everybody knows that Chat and Ladybug are dating. And their partners knows that there is more than just dating stuff...So they are all trying to figure out who is who.And Ladybug and Chat Noir don't even suspect something...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Agreste's Mansion.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Кто он? Кто она? Кто они? (Who is he? Who is She? Who are they?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926456) by [SylvanFaustGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo). 



> Okay, so, as I said once I'm trying to translate this work into English. Because it's my only second language (and still not as good as I wanted to be) there might me a lot of Grammar mistakes, Please, if you see them tell me. I'll try my best to fix it.

“Adrien!” Gabriel shouted from his cabinet.

Nathalie choked on her coffee and her fresh croissants that she got in the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Gorilla got distracted from his collection of figurines and raised his head. The maid was in the cabinet of her boss before she ran away, although everybody knew that his character grew up and became lighter.

The boy didn’t hear his father because his room was far from father’s cabinet. Adrien whistled some melody while he was typing on his phone a message.

“Adrien Agreste!” Gabriel shouted again.

But there still was no response. So Nathalie stood up from her desk and with final sad glance at croissant walked to the door of Adrien’s room and like at old times when Adrien was only 14 years old knocked at the door.

“Adrien.”

“Yeah, Nathalie?”

“Your father is calling for you. By the loudness of his shout I guess that it might be something serious.”

She seemed to hear very loud sigh before he stood up from his bed. But then, half-minute past, he opened a door and with joyful smile walked out.

***

“So, Adrien, tell me honestly. Are you hiding something from me?”

“No, _dad_.” Adrien said pretending that he was looking right into his eyes while he was looking a little bit higher.

“Okay.” Gabriel sighed desperately. Then he reached for one of the shelves under his desk and got to the light one thing. “Then what **it** was doing in your room?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien couldn’t help but smiled slyly a little.

“Three times don’t know?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“And there were more?” young man looked surprised. “It’s strange that she didn’t mention about them… Oops,” he realized his slip but it was too late.

“How long?” Gabriel frowned.

“Month.”

“Month?! And we still didn’t _spot_ her?”

“She is _lucky_.” Adrien smiled as if there was something like inside joke.

“Because of you two we are changing the positions of our security cameras and then how she didn’t get caught in the frame?”

“Thank you for information.”

“I warn you: Ill put some cameras right above your windows.”

“But you know when they are opened, do you?”

“I know. But still I will put them just in case.”

“Good luck.” Adrien has brightened with smile.

“But maybe you’ll tell how she is appearing in your room?”

“It’s a magic! One part of set is with me and another with her and then we’re teleporting to each other!” Adrien said in doors.

“ADRIEN!!!”

Black lace panties that were in Gabriel’s hand and were designed about month ago and didn’t make appearance at market were thrown right into running away with a laugh Adrien. In his desk there still were two sets of women’s underwear which waited to be thrown at the young man.

So. It looks like that his project was very good if Adrien stole several sets for his girlfriend.

And if they were there but not right on her…

“ARE YOU USING PROTECTION?!” This very loud shout caused Nathalie who was going to come in to ask how their conversation went (smug look on Adrien’s face didn’t give her any information) stumble right into the door.

“Yes,” she breathed before she finally fell on the floor.

Gabriel’s eyes popped out: he didn’t even imagine that his secretary could have so rapid life.

“I was shouting it not to you but in that case… I’m glad that your husband is so great”.

And he walked past her leaving Nathalie sitting on the floor and blinking about ten minutes.


	2. Dupain-Cheng's Bakery

“Marinette!”

Dupain-Cheng’s bakery had got better acoustics than the Agreste’s mansion.

Marinette was standing at the checkout and had such a dreamy look on her face that all the customers smiled, understanding that she was in young love.

After Sabine’s shout she raised her head in confusion and stopped thinking about her pleasant plans for the evening. What could have happened if even her dad who was very focused on his work and very hard to distract heavily stomped his way to her room? Tikki was with her, and her diaries and notebooks were well hidden. What else could possibly force a shout from her usually quiet mom?

But she would learn her answer very soon because lunch break was close. And after she put a sign on the door stating the duration of lunch break, Marinette grabbed a croissant and a nice herbal tea from the kitchen and then headed towards her room. When she got there, her parents were sitting on her couch and held in their hands…

“O-oh”, Marinette’s eyes grew wide when she realized what her parents held.

“Sweetie, do you mind telling us something?!” Tom asked shaking black lace for role-play games.

“And also explain us why you didn’t tell us about your additional earnings?” Sabine asked while she was looking through a bunch of bank checks in one hand and held a bunch of letters from one of the biggest sex-shop owners.

“And also tell us where did you get those boxers? Well, okay, you’ve actually been an adult for one month now, my little girl, but…”

“Everyone is little to you”, Marinette grumbled.

“But, well, okay, we’re happy for you and your adulthood…”

“And for your earnings even they were obtained in an unusual way…”

“And we can close our eyes for this…”

“And not to tell Alya about it…”

“If you…”

“… will tell us your boyfriend’s name!” Tom and Sabine finished in unison.

Marinette’s neck was tired because it was hard to switch it from looking at Tom to Sabine and then back every three seconds.

All the facts - okay, it wasn’t facts, it was clear blackmail! - that her parents told her made her shudder because there was a threat in Alya’s face and if she were to learn about her little secret nice business there would be a lot of problems. Like torture and killed nerves.

But they promised each other that they wouldn’t let anybody know about them. And she always kept her promises. So…

“Do whatever you want! I can’t and I won’t tell you anything!  
  
***  
  
But as soon as Alya arrived Marinette regretted her decision because she forgot that Alya was a blogger and had got journalist’s soul.

And to miss this collection? No way!

“And you even didn’t say a word about it? How could you do that to me?”

“Easily and without remorse. Like, you and Nino are interested in this kind of stuff, isn’t it? And after you’d learn about it I was going to be offended under your attacks.”

“When did you grow up so quickly? Like, two days ago you were a good girl…” Alya murmured.

Marinette giggled at that. She _actually was a good girl_ two days ago. But Alya didn’t pay attention to her giggle.

“As if you only grew up in psychological type! You grew up physically too, so I’m kinda a little bit jealous. I don’t even know how Adrien is still holding up. Like, how? Also, now I always have to slap Nino to make him look at me.” Alya continued to lament after she quickly glanced at her friend’s chest.

Marinette giggled again. She knew the answer to that question. And it was: very, very hard. And only in public. But Alya didn’t need to know about it, right?

Alya left her after fifteen minutes of unsuccessful attempts to learn about her boyfriend or more information about her “accessories”. And Marinette continued to clean her room since her mother couldn’t finish it after she discovered her “hobby”. Tikki was watching her as she was sitting, dressed in one of many bras.  


“Tikki? I wanted to ask this it long time ago: where did you learn all those tricks about sex to get more pleasure in the process?”

“Well, I’m not the only one who knows a lot about it. Plagg does it too. It’s because at one time we were in India and our holders were the authors of the _Kamasutra_.” Tikki started reminiscing. “And what they were doing! Plagg and I were newbies at it but then after some practicing when they were transformed we began to learn about it. Also, there was one type of sex which included an elephant and a cobra…”

“Oh no! I don’t need this information! It’s becoming zoophilia after this.”

“Well, at least it’s not selfcest.” Kwami smirked. “Remember? Two years ago against Shipper?”

“Oh yeah. It was a fun time.”

“And do you remember a moment when Queen Bee got a hit and he shipped her with Chloe? Her face was priceless!”

“Yeah! She wanted to dig a hole under her when she started to moan from self-pleasuring.”

“And you were all looking at it and laughing!”

“But then we defeated the akuma! And all came back right.” Marinette shrugged while she was putting her underwear in her drawer.

“Uh-huh. After two hours. When Chloe got tired of swearing and developed a new type of it.”

“But it’s in the past!” Marinette smiled. “Now there are no more akumas and no more Hawk Moth.”

“But when you’re trying to remember it…”

“Okay. You didn’t forget where we’re going tonight?”

“Of course! Also, Plagg promised me to show me a new kind of Camembert that he developed recently.”

“Have a nice time with that! Because I remember last time…”

“Oh, with a cheese one?”

“Can you see his face when he tried to find protection but instead it was Camembert?!”

“But he fixed his mistake then.” Marinette didn’t fully understand which ‘he’ the kwami meant.

“Yeah. But now he is complaining that he can’t wash it back to normal.”

“Oh, It’s bad. Hopefully, Plagg will not bite the wrong thing this time.”  
  
***  
  
“Hello, Nino. I need to talk to you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Also Big Thanks to Khanofallorcs who beta-readed this chapter!
> 
> Also, if you'd like you can join to MLB discord server where you can find a lot of interesting people, find some new stuff for your fan fictions or just read them. Here's a link to it: https://discord.gg/wcQvjyg


End file.
